


Drunken Love (Prt 2)

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Love & Alcohol [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys In Love, Drinking, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:26:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7951567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two drunken idiots in love get played.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Love (Prt 2)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElfyDwarf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfyDwarf/gifts).



> This is for one of the most amazing talents on here, because she likes to laugh.
> 
>  
> 
> I promise I will update BMPG soon. Right now am in a bus travelling to another county n it's an 8 hour drive. So I got this idea and decided to just go with it...  
> It's short but, 
> 
>  
> 
> #enjoy
> 
> Mob ♥

Ian and Mickey stumble out of Pisces at around 3:00am. Today they don't even have an excuse for drinking they just did it because it's Friday. The good thing is they're not as high as last time, but it's not like they're that far off either. Mickey pats the bouncer on their way out and is surprised to see people are still walking in. _Club hoppers,_ he thinks. 

Ian hails one of the cabs and they get in. Ian knows grumpy, he _loves and lives_ with grumpy. So he can identify one when he sees them and their driver is one. They settle in the back seat and shut the door. Of cause Mickey gets in with too much force and drops on his lap, but Ian keeps him there and decides to kiss him instead. The driver switches on the ignition as the couple continues to make out. 

After what feels like 5 minutes the driver is telling them they've arrived. Mickey throws money at him and just to be a shit says,

"Try not to fucking overspeed next time."

Ian laughs and helps Mickey out. The taxi guy barely waits for them to get out before he's driving off hurriedly. 

"What the fuuuuck!" Mickey groans. 

"Fucking bastard!" Ian yells. 

They have just noticed that they are still outside the club. The fucking conman took advantage of their drunken state and didn't even move an inch after he switched on the ignition and Ian and Mickey were too busy being drunk to notice. 

"How is this even possible? Who does this?" Ian laments. 

"Him obviously." Mickey points towards the direction the car sped of to. "You realise this is your fault, right?"

"How Mick? Tell me how exactly this is _my_ fault?"

"I don' know! You're the one who chose it."

Ian scoffs. "Yeah, 'cause _that_ clearly makes sense." he says sarcastically.

Mickey shrugs. "What now, you wanna go back in? Technically, when you _really_ think about it, it almost seems like he just dropped us off here." he nods like he's agreeing with himself. 

Ian looks at his boyfriend incredulously. "Can you focus for a second? WE JUST PAID THE GUY FOR TAKING US _NOWHERE!_ "

"Yeah, shit. You're right, that's like six beers."

Ian shakes his head and leans on one of the cars parked outside. "I'm thinking how we need to lay off the drinking and all you can think about is how you could've used that money to buy _more_ beer."

"Speak for yourself. You're not even supposed to be drinking."

"Unbelievable." because seriously, his boyfriend is insane. There is a lesson to be learnt here. "Should have known something was up when he didn't ask for our address."

Mickey moves and stands between his legs and kisses him. "Cheer up firecrotch. All is fair in love and war." then he laughs.

"That doesn't even apply to our current predicament Mick."

"I'm sorry. I've just always wanted to say that."

That makes Ian crack and smile. "You're so fucking drunk." he caresses his cheek. "Let's go home. You wanna be the one to pick the cab this time? You know, since you are better at identifying thieves."

"Fuck off." beat. "Yes actually."

Ian laughs and follows Mickey towards another cab. He can't help but feel they should start drinking at home though.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanx 4 reading!!  
> Now go on... Kudos then comment n let me know what u think. Go ahead....don be shy.  
> :D


End file.
